wikiproject_dungeons_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jean Rabe
Jean Rabe (born June 19, 1957) is a fantasy and science fiction author and editor who has worked on the Dragonlance, Forgotten Realms, and BattleTech series, as well as many others. Career Early in her career, Rabe worked as a newspaper reporter and bureau chief for the Quincy Herald-Whig in Quincy, Illinois, then for the Evansville Courier & Press in Evansville, Indiana, and then as a stringer for the Rockford Register Star. She went on to work for TSR, Inc., and was the Director of the RPGA. retrieved Jan 11, 2011 For TSR, she wrote magazine articles and novels, and wrote and edited Dungeons & Dragons and Gamma World gaming modules (see list below). Rabe became the editor of a BattleTech magazine, MechForce Quarterly, in 1995. For Dragonlance, TSR had Rabe write the next major event in Krynn history after Dragons of Summer Flame, resulting in the Dragons of a New Age trilogy, which began with TSR's The Dawning of a New Age (1996). When Wizards of the Coast purchased TSR, they published the rest of Rabe's trilogy before bringing back Margaret Weis and Tracy Hickman as the main chroniclers of Dragonlance. Her Dragons of a New Age trilogy consisted of Dawning of a New Age, Day of the Tempest, and Eve of the Maelstrom. Her other Dragonlance work includes Maquesta Kar-Thon, co-authored with Tina Daniell, and The Silver Star. Her other work for TSR includes Red Magic, Secret of the Djinn, and Night of the Tiger. Rabe worked with Janet Pack on The Forces of Dagnarus for the Sovereign Stone role-playing game. She has also written short stories in the Dragonlance, Forgotten Realms, and Star Wars settings, and for DAW Books. Rabe has written more than four dozen short stories. She has written science fiction stories for Martin H. Greenberg's office in Green Bay, Wisconsin, and coedited a number of all-original anthologies with Greenberg for DAW (see list below). Rabe has written articles for On The Lake, a local magazine for tourists. Rabe was the business manager and later the editor of the bimonthly SFWA Bulletin, published by the Science Fiction and Fantasy Writers of America.SFWA Bulletin Editorial Staff retrieved Dec 29, 2010 In June 2013, Rabe resigned the post in the course of a controversy about alleged sexism in SFWA Bulletin articles written by, among others, Mike Resnick and Barry N. Malzberg. Awards Dragonlance: Death March was nominated for the 2009 Special Gaming Scribe Award for Best Original gaming-related tie-in novel. The Scribe awards are given out by the International Association of Media Tie-in Writers.Scribe Award Nominees Announced posted March 26, 2009, retrieved December 29, 2010 In 2005, Rabe served as a juror for the Andre Norton Award for young adult fiction, which was established that year. Star Wars Three of her Star Wars short stories, "The Breath of Gelgelar", "Day of the Sepulchral Night", and "The Farrimmer Cafe", have been published in the Star Wars Adventure Journals. Bibliography Dragonlance Series *1995 Maquesta Kar-Thon, with Tina Daniell *1996 The Dawning of a New Age, Dragons of a New Age series *1997 Day of the Tempest, Dragons of a New Age series *1998 Eve of the Maelstrom, Dragons of a New Age series *1999 The Silver Stair, Bridges of Time series *2000 Downfall, the Dhamon Saga *2001 Betrayal, the Dhamon Saga *2002 Redemption, the Dhamon Saga *2004 The Lake of Death, Age of Mortals series *2007 The Rebellion, The Stonetellers series *2008 Death March, The Stonetellers series *2009 Goblin Nation, The Stonetellers series Piper Blackwell Mysteries Series *2018 The Dead of Winter: A Piper Blackwell Mystery *2018 The Dead of Night: A Piper Blackwell Mystery *2019 The Dead of Summer: A Piper Blackwell Mystery Other novels *1991 Red Magic, a Forgotten Realms: The Harpers series *1994 Secret of the Djinn, Endless Quest series *1995 Night of the Tiger, Endless Quest series *1996 Sands of Deception, Endless Quest series *2004 The Finest Creation, Finest Trilogy *2005 The Finest Choice, Finest Trilogy *2006 The Finest Challenge, Finest Trilogy *2006 Aftershock, a Shadowrun novel with John Helfers *2006 Return to Quag Keep, with Andre Norton *2006 A Taste of Magic, with Andre Norton *2007 Fenzig's Fortune *2008 Dragon Mage, with Andre Norton Dungeons & Dragons modules * * * * Anthologies edited * Historical Hauntings, with Martin H. Greenberg (DAW, 2001; ) * Sol's Children, with Martin H. Greenberg (DAW, 2002) * Renaissance Faire, with Andre Norton (DAW, 2005) * Furry Fantastic, with Brian M Thomsen (DAW, 2006; ) * Time Twisters, with Martin H Greenberg (DAW, 2007; ) * Pandora's Closet, with Martin H Greenberg (DAW, 2007; ) * Terribly Twisted Tales, with Martin H. Greenberg (DAW, May 2009; ) * Spells of the City, with Martin H. Greenberg (DAW, 2009; ) * Timeshares, with Martin H Greenberg (DAW, 2010; ) * Steampunk'd, with Martin H. Greenberg (DAW, 2010; ) * Boondocks Fantasy with Martin H. Greenberg (DAW, 2011; )) * Blue Kingdoms ** Blue Kingdoms: Shades & Specters, with Stephen D. Sullivan (Walkabout Publishing, 2008; ) ** Blue Kingdoms: Buxom Buccaneers, with Stephen D. Sullivan (Walkabout Publishing, 2008; ) ** Blue Kingdoms: Mages and Magic, with Stephen D. Sullivan (CreateSpace, 2010; ) * A Hero by Any Other Name (Silence in the Library, 2013; ) References External links * * * Category:1957 births Category:20th-century American non-fiction writers Category:20th-century American novelists Category:20th-century American women writers Category:21st-century American non-fiction writers Category:21st-century American novelists Category:21st-century American women writers Category:American fantasy writers Category:American magazine editors Category:American women non-fiction writers Category:American women novelists Category:Dungeons & Dragons game designers Category:Living people Category:Novelists from Illinois Category:People from Quincy, Illinois Category:Role-playing game designers Category:Science fiction editors Category:Women magazine editors Category:Women science fiction and fantasy writers